


Once Upon a Time in Spain

by RandallsRedTie



Category: The Hour
Genre: Backstory, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandallsRedTie/pseuds/RandallsRedTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little fic based on tonight's ep. of The Hour. Serious spoilers if you haven't seen ep. 2.3 yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Spain

           Randall paces the hallway, knitting his hands together in abject anxiety. Runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. Smooths it back down. People walk past him, on their way to some other part of the building. They carry on conversations in a language he barely comprehends. He breathes in, breathes out, body shaking with fear. He’s been through a lot in his life. A hard-ass father, cruel school teachers, several childhood illnesses. He’d grown up during the Great War, had a brother who didn’t come home from the Somme. And now in Spain he’s seen the very worst of mankind up close. The horrors of war. Death and blood and mangled bodies and children crying out for dead mothers. All this and yet in this moment he feels fear like nothing before. He hears screams of pain echoing down the hall, closes his eyes, winces as they ring around his ears. And then the sound that follows nearly brings him to his knees. A baby cries out, long and loud, clearing its lungs and announcing its arrival to all those who would hear. Randall feels the tears spilling down his face before he knows it. A plump nurse leaves the room from which the sounds emanate, walks down the hall to him, a kind smile spread across her face. She rattles off a rapid-fire Spanish at him. He understands enough and cannot control himself and before he knows it he’s pulled her into a spine-cracking embrace. She laughs knowingly as she goes back to the room. A healthy baby, a girl. Mother doing fine. And Randall’s heart feels so full that he thinks it might burst…


End file.
